The Little Merman
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: Lovino was the son of King Romulus, who ruled over the seas. He only wants to explore the world above water but his father is too protective of him. When Lovino sees Antonio, a prince who loves the seas, and is enchanted by him, he only wants to go above water even more. What will happen to them? Will Lovino ever be able to explore the world above him? (The Little Mermaid; Spamano)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi~ So this is in no way original BUT I WANTED TO DO IT SO BADLY AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE ADORABLE! So this is going to basically be The Little Mermaid but Spamano** **J** **I swear I have way too many stories I need to update after this and I promise I will. Anyway thanks so much for the support on my stories!** ** _Italics for singing_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie! I don't own anything!**

The sky was blue and clear for the most part, a few clouds here and there but nothing that would stop anyone from having a wonderful time out on the sea. It was a beautiful day and most would agree that it was perfect for sailing. A ship was rolling on the calm seas, and you could hear the people on it singing and doing the work that needed to be done.

Among them was a man named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a Spaniard who always loved the ocean and wore a smile on his face. He had tanned skin and bright green eyes that anyone could call for, along with brown hair that curled up at the ends. He was definitely handsome and nobody could deny it, although he would simply laugh it off and say that there were men lovelier than he when told.

He was a person that could make anyone laugh and he was known for his kindness as well as his hard-working nature. He was actually a Prince, but unlike most he didn't want to just sit around and have all the work be done for him. He laughed a little as he listened to the song that the men on board were singing.

' _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho. Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you in the mysterious fathoms below.'_ Antonio looked out to the sea and smiled widely, looking down to his dog who was jumping all around.

"Isn't this great?! The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" He sighed happily, his dog Madrid barking in agreement. "Perfect day to be at sea!" He jumped down from his position at the side of the ship, looking to Arthur Kirkland who was throwing up over the other side of the ship.

He looked quite pale and his blond hair was messed up from the wind. His green eyes (lighter than Antonio's) were drained of his usual snarky attitude since he just threw up his lunch. "Oh yes, delightful." He replied sarcastically, covering his mouth before once again, throwing up into the sea. Antonio chuckled in an apologetic way before running past Abel who was pulling on the rope connected to the sails to keep them sturdy.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Romulus must be in a friendly type mood." He said in a bored voice. Antonio looked at him curiously and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "King Romulus?"

Ireland (Only a nickname since he talks about the country so much) chuckled as he threw another fish into the barrel behind him. "Why, ruler of the mer-people lad! Thought every good sailor knew about him." Antonio smiled and walked over to Madrid and leaned down to pet him, rubbing behind his ears as well.

Arthur finally got up and started walking around the ship as he rolled his eyes. "Mer-people; Antonio pay no attention to this foolish nonsense." Ireland scowled and walked up to Arthur, waving a fish at him. "But it aint nonsense! It's the truth!" Arthur backed away in disgust, not wanting to be touched by the fish.

"I'm telling you down in the depths of the ocean they live-Oh no!" Ireland was interrupted by the fish that kept wiggling back and forth, eventually breaking free and hitting Arthur square in the face. This made Antonio laugh as Ireland and Arthur watched the fish fall back into the sea.

What they didn't know however, was that as it landed in the ocean it breathed in a sigh of relief, looking at the surface above with fright. It continued to swim down until it reached the ocean floor, moving around passing plants and other sea creatures. There were other beautiful fish and creatures of the deep, swimming around peacefully.

Deep down in the ocean, if one could breathe under water and continued to look, they would find a kingdom full of their tails were different unique and vibrant colors and their hair flowed with the ocean current.

They lived in peace and harmony, living under the rule of King Romulus. He was a kind and fair man who had lived for years and years governing the people of the sea. He had deep brown eyes and curly brown hair, and loved his people. He ruled over them with a peaceful heart and a good sense of how things should be run fairly.

At the moment, all the mer-people were gathering together to greet their king in the castle. They all rushed in and said hello to one another as they sat down. They continued to talk to each other peacefully until trumpets were blown by various sea creatures, a sea horse coming out from behind them. He coughed his throat softly before puffing out his chest and announcing.

"His royal highness, King Romulus!" The mer-people cheered and clapped for their king as he rode in a gigantic shell that was being carried by two dolphins. He held his trident up high above his head with a smile, riding up towards the chandelier above the grand hall and making it light up with his magical staff.

This made the mer-people cheer even more and share grins with one another. The sea horse smiled and once again announced in a proud voice. "And presenting the composer, the distinguished, friendly, charismatic, amazing Roderich!"

There were also trumpets blown for him but they were not quite as loud. Of course the mer-people cheered for him as well. Roderich was a very brilliant musician who was always by Kind Romulus's side no matter what. He also rode on a seashell but it wasn't as glamorous as King Romulus's, however he didn't mind. He waved at the people and smiled at them, riding his way down to Romulus's side.

King Romulus smiled at Roderich as the Austrian tried to gain control of the creatures that were pulling the seashell he was currently in. "I'm really looking forward to this performance Roderich!" He muttered. Roderich chuckled lightly. "Oh your majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted!" He said with pride, making Romulus laugh.

"Your son and daughters, they will be spectacular!" He said with no doubt, Romulus having a seat up in a higher place so he could get a good view of the performance. The king chuckled as Roderich once again, tried to gain control of the dolphins. "Indeed! Especially my little Lovino!"

Roderich climbed back in his seat, nodding. "Yes…Yes, he has the most beautiful voice!" He said with a chuckle before riding off and muttering with a small scowl. "If only he'd show up without a hassle once in a while…"

A light shown down on Roderich and he once again smiled for the mer-people, taking his place in front of the podium where he would conduct. He got out the music sheets and put them on the podium with no struggle at all, used to doing this. Everyone could hear the musicians tuning up their instruments and the buzz of excitement could be felt in the crowd.

Roderich got out his baton and tapped on the podium to get the musicians attention. The sea creatures holding the instruments glanced up at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Roderich held the baton up for a moment before bringing it down to cue the beginning of the song. The creatures smiled widely and played with their hearts content.

Everyone looked up to the stage as three huge shells came up from the ground, the one in front opening up first. There were two girls inside, one who had blond hair and blue eyes like her mother and the other who had long blond hair and blue eyes. The first one was named Katyusha and she had a dark blue tail while her sister Natalia had a white tail.

Natalia scowled at the audience while Katyusha smiled sweetly. " _We are the daughters of Romulus._ " As they sang this, the two other shells opened and the four other girls joined in the song.

The shell to the left had two girls as did the one on the right. The girls in the left shell were named Lili and Elizabeta. Lili had short blond hair as well, but supported a pink ribbon in her hair and a pink tail to go along with it. Elizabeta's hair came all the way down to her back and it was light brown; Her tail was light green.

The two girls in the right shell were named Michelle and Paulette. Michelle had tanned skin like her father and brown eyes. She wore her dark hair in pig tails with red ribbons and her tail was light blue. Paulette had brown hair and wore it in a side pony-tail, her eyes brown and her tail orange.

" _Great father who loves us and named us well."_ All the daughters swam out of the shells. " _Lili~"_ Lili smiled shyly and swam up a little higher, singing a sweet note. " _And Katyusha!"_ Hearing her name being sung, she swam above her sister Lili and sang a note higher than Lili's.

" _Michelle and Elizabeta!_ " The sisters sang, the two mentioned swimming up together an singing two different notes in harmony and grinning at the crowd. " _Natalia~!_ " She barely sang her note but sang it none the less. " _Paulette!"_ She frowned slightly, hating to sing in front of others and sang the highest note.

Roderich grinned and turned around to smirk at Romulus, who seemed to be enjoying himself. He continued to direct all of them, happy with the way it was going. The sisters gathered in a circle and smiled at each other (besides Natalia and Paulette) " _And then there is the youngest, in his musical debut. Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you~_ "

They all swam to the rising shell that was coming out of the ground surrounded it. " _To sing a song that Roderich wrote, his voice is like a bell, Lovi-_ " Roderich turned around once again to smile at Romulus, who looked excited, before turning back to the stage. The clam shell opened up…And nothing was there.

The sisters gasped and so did Roderich and the rest of the crowd. Roderich held his head in his hands and looked behind him to see Romulus furious. The King rose up out of his seat, his trident glowing and a deep frown on his face. "LOVINO!" He shouted, nobody aware that Lovino was far away from that place minding his own business.

 **AN: Well that was chapter one! I hope you all liked it and I'll update my other stories later** **J** **So until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! So I am working on chapter 17 for La Bella Madre Italiana and also the next chapter for Hetalia Questions so look forward to those! Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews** **J** **Here is chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

Lovino Vargas was far away from his father's anger at not showing up to perform. It's not like he liked singing in front of others anyway, it was embarrassing!

The Italian merman had a red tail with golden scales that shown whenever he went in the sunlight and his hair was a dark auburn color. He had brown and green mixed eyes that practically showed every emotion, and right now they were shining with curiosity.

His 'brother' was swimming around him nervously, and not liking the fact that they were around something they shouldn't be. His name was Feliciano and despite the fact that he and Lovino looked extremely similar, the two were not related. It shocked the broth of them but Feliciano called Lovino his big brother anyway.

The younger merman had bright red hair and a green tail that shown as brightly as his personality. His golden eyes always had a caring look in them and he was extremely kind. Some would say he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but those who truly knew him said that he was one of the smartest people they had ever met.

Lovino however…Well, he wasn't known to be the nicest merman to meet. In fact he was rather rude to others and he had a mouth worse than any sailor. However he was sweet to children and women since he wasn't a total jackass, and he was the youngest prince so he kind of had to act polite…He didn't do this very often unless his father was watching him closely. The two mermen had curls that defied the gravity of the ocean, Lovino's hanging to the right side of his head and Feliciano's curl hanging to the left. It still boggled the older one's mind that they looked so alike yet they were not related in the slightest.

Lovino stared in wonder at the sunken ship not too far away from himself and Feliciano. It was odd to find anything like this around the ocean so when he found something so interesting, he couldn't help but to try to get a closer look! "Lovi! Wait for me!" Feliciano called from behind him, keeping his distance from the ship. It looked creepy and dangerous in his opinion and he couldn't understand why his brother was so curious about it. It's just a boat!

The older merman rolled his eyes and gestured for Feliciano to come closer. "Hurry up idiota!" He snapped, turning his attention back to the sunken ship. The younger Italan gulped and swam next to his brother, panting from swimming so fast earlier. "Fratello you know I can't swim that fast!" He whined, causing the other to wave his hand. "Yes you can, you just choose to be lazy."

He ignored his brother's reply and felt his lip twitch up a bit when Feliciano was swimming beside him. "There it is! Isn't it fantastic?" Lovino asked with a twinkle in his eye. Felicinao laughed nervously. "Si, si it's great! Now c'mon fratello lets get out of here!" Lovino glared at his brother trying to escape and grabbed his hand firmly, dragging him closer to the ship. "You're not getting a cold tail now are you?" Lovino asked, rolling his eyes when he heard a squeak that was the younger's voice.

"N-No! Me? No way Lovi! Italians are strong and brave! It's just that uh…It look damp in there! Si! And um…I-I think I might be coming down with something fratello…I got this cough!" Feliciano rambled, Lovino continuing to drag him until they were directly outside the ship. Lovino rolled his eyes once more and got out his red bag that he liked to put odd things into that he found interesting.

"Well I'm going inside. You can just stay outside and watch out for sharks~" Lovino ended with a smirk, heading inside the open window that lead into the boat. "Okay~ You go and I'll stay outside and watch for-WHAT? S-Sharks?! Wait Lovi!" He ended with a yell of fright, swimming through the window to follow his brother inside. He tail somehow got stuck inside and he tried to squeeze through some more, failing in the process.

"Fratello! I-I can't move I'm stuck! Lovino help!" Lovino couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth, swimming over to help his younger brother out. "Oh Feli…" He muttered in amusement, raising an eyebrow when his brother replied. "Lovi! Do you really think they'll be sharks around here?" The older continued to help pull him out. "Don't be an idiot fratello." He muttered with a soft smirk. "I'm not an idiot fratello…" Feliciano pouted.

Lovino finally pulled him through the window. "I know you're not, I was just joking don't worry." Lovino replied, swimming farther into the ship and looking around curiously. "This is uh, great! I really…really…love this…Excitement, adventure…danger, lurking creatures-FRATELLO!"

Lovino swam back only to find things falling over and his brother swimming into his arms, looking terrified. The older merman frowned at his brother shaking and held him close. "Hey are you okay?" He asked softly, petting his brother's hair. The other nodded, still hugging his brother. "Si, I'm okay now. I think."

He was about to say something else when Lovino shushed him gently, looking upwards with a small grin and letting his brother go, he started to swim in that direction. Feliciano followed, wishing they were back at the castle. They swam through a hole in the ceiling and it led them to a room that seemed pretty empty. Feliciano was about to head back but then he heard his brother gasp.

"Holy shit. HOLY SHIT!" Lovino yelled, swimming quickly over to an object that was shining in the light. It was a glass bottle and he grabbed it with a firm grip, holding it up to the light and looking at it all over. "Have you ever seen something so wonderful in your entire fucking life?!" Lovino exclaimed, Feliciano smiling.

"Wow~ That looks pretty fratello!" He swam towards Lovino to get a closer look at the bottle before tilting his head. "But, what is it?" He asked curiously. Lovino shrugged and put it in his bag. "I don't know but it looks awesome so I'm taking it. I'm sure Gilbert will know…" Feliciano saw a shadow cross the window and gulped.

"What was that?" Lovino didn't hear him, for he had gone to search for other neat things. Feliciano stayed next to his brother, muttering. "Did you hear something…?" Lovino once again, was too caught up in his own findings to hear his brother talk. "Huh, what's this?" The older one asked himself quietly, putting it in his bag. "Lovi!" Feliciano whined, feeling extremely nervous. "Feli will you relax? Nothing is going to happen!" The older Italian snapped, Feliciano freezing in his tracks as he turned around slowly to face the window behind him.

He gasped and his eyes widened. "SHARK! FRATELLO!" Feliciano screamed as the shark burst through the glass and Lovino looked up in terror and worry. The shark started chasing Feliciano and he swam as fast as he could to get away from it, eventually swimming into Lovino's arms. Lovino caught him and wrapped his arms around his brother as he swam away from the shark, nearly avoiding it as it tried to bite Lovino's tail. Lovino held on to Feliciano tight, making sure not to drop him as he swam as quick as possible. When Feliciano was able to swim by himself, he let him go and simply grabbed his hand to drag him away from the sharks incoming attacks.

They thought they were in the clear when all of a sudden it burst through the floor, almost capturing them! Feliciano screamed as he swam, Lovino following him and making sure that they didn't run into any dead ends when his bag fell off onto the floor. He could see the incoming shark and that it would destroy the things inside it and the bag itself. So he made a brave decision and decided to turn back around and grab his bag, snatching it away in time before the shark could bite his hand off. The two continued to swim for their lives until they reached the window where they first came in.

Feliciano swam through first, getting stuck again. "Fratello help! Help!" Lovino pushed his brother through and swam through as well, pulling himself out just as the shark busted through the side of the ship and continued chasing them. Feliciano ran into the ship's flag pole hard and passed out, starting to float down. Lovino saw this and cursed under his breath, swimming as fast as he could while the shark was doing the same. Thankfully, the older merman got to him first, and pulling him through a part of the ship where the shark finally got stuck.

He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried and Lovino smirked at it, swimming away as his brother followed, out of breath. "You really are a dumbass." Lovino muttered, laughing when Feliciano replied. "I am not and you know it!" "Si si…" Lovino assured.

They swam to the surface and Feliciano smiled when they saw their friend Gilbert, hanging out on his little island like usual. Gilbert was a merman who liked to just sit on a small pile of sand in the middle of the ocean, only going underwater when he had too. He somehow didn't have a tan, but his skin was white as snow. He had red eyes, wore a grin 24/7, and loved the country of Prussia. He was the type of merman who always wore his ego on his sleeve and bragged constantly about his human knowledge, since a friend of his lived on land. He had a white tail to match his white hair and he grinned widely when he saw the two mermen coming near.

"GILBERT~!"

"OI DUMBASS!"

The two mermen called, swimming closer. Gilbert sat up a little and waved his hand, gesturing for them to come up where he could see them better. "Whoah! Two mermen coming towards the awesome me?! I knew I was hot but damn I didn't think I would ever get two booty calls at once!" Gilbert laughed, Lovino scowling and Feliciano laughing as well. The older Italian rolled his eyes and held out his bag when they reached the albino merman.

"Look what we found idiot." "Si! We were in this sunken ship! And it was creepy-" Feliciano rambled, Gilbert chuckling and looking down at the items. "Human stuff ey? Let me see!" He said excitedly, grabbing the bag and pulling out random stuff from inside. He pulled out the bottle from before and stared at it with a grin.

"Well would you look at this! I wonder how it got down to the bottom of the ocean…" "Well? What the fuck is it?" Lovino muttered, crossing his arms. "It's a bottle. On land they use these things to hold liquids and all that. It's pretty shiny when it's not holding anything huh?" Gilbert answered, Feliciano staring wonder and Lovino nodding at this information.

"A bottle…" The merman muttered, Feliciano smiling. Gilbert held the bottle to his mouth and blew into it gently, creating a noise. "You can almost make music with this thing!" He shouted cheerfully, Lovino paling.

"Music?! Oh fuck the concert! My dad is going to kill me!" He yelled, hitting the sand in frustration. Feliciano looked at his brother worriedly. "The concert was today?!" Gilbert held out Lovino's bag and he snatched it, looking frustrated with himself. "Shit I'm sorry, I got to go or else I'll be food for the sharks!" Lovino yelled, going underwater and making sure his brother followed him.

' _Shit I'm going to be in so much trouble!_ ' Lovino thought to himself.

 **AN: There you go! I hope you liked this chapter** **J** **And also if you can't tell, I'm making everyone a mermaid or merman since it's easier to describe their movements and all that. So Arthur will be shown in the next chapter~ And I think some Antonio as well? Either way it'll be awesome! So until the next chapter of this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
